


A tale from the sea

by BlueRoseCat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mermen, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseCat/pseuds/BlueRoseCat
Summary: Welcome to a world full of magic.So shed your human body and jump into the water.Everything you'll see will be out of this world.We welcome you to our world of changes.





	1. Meet Victor Nikiforov with family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laronia/gifts).



> My secret santa enjoy <3

Down in the ocean lives a mysterious yet beautiful creature called the merpeople.   
They rarely venture up on land, as they prefer to live quietly down in the ocean.  
But there are merpeople up on land living and Victor has always been interested in what kind of life they live. 

However as a prince and omega he’s lived a sheltered life. His life wasn’t always this way, but everything changed when his status an omega came out. 

The young man’s parents needed to create a new heir, but were unable to do so. 

So Victor’s cousin Yuri Plisetsky became the next in line, but nobody knew his second gender yet.

They are now left with a choice to marry off their son to a prince that lives on land and hope that Victor may get a heir. 

The omega looks at his parents.  
“Why would you do this to me? Marry me to some stranger? Don’t i have any say at all?”

His parents shake their heads. “We are so sorry Vitya, we have to do this and pray your future husband wants to come live us and rule.”

“My.. my husband?” Victor sheds tears.   
“At least you considered what i’m attracted to, i’m thankful” 

Mrs Nikiforova smiles sadly at her son.   
“We know you’ve never been interested in girls, you’ve put down more than your fair share of pretty alpha girls. I know you my son and I would never force you to do that. I know that might sound like double standards but we have no choice. The kingdom has already put up with your antics long enough.”

Victor nods sadly and swims off to his room to contemplate. Ever since he had hit puberty, he knew this day would come.   
All the hope his parents had put on him, all shattered in an instant. It made the omega feel worthless, that he let his family down. 

Vitya’s mother follows him.

“Son i know you’re sad, but please understand that we are doing what’s best for you. Besides weren’t you always interested in the above? Now you can go there” 

The man shakes his head. “But i’ll be tied down to someone, what if he won’t let me return home? Do you even know who he is?” 

“He’s a well behaved alpha, with no known relationships.   
Shy as well and his parents are worried he won’t produce heirs.   
You’ll meet him before the marriage. Your father and i hope you’ll end up having feelings for this man.”

Victor shakes his head and looks at his door. “Can you please just leave me alone? I need to think” 

The female omega nods and heads out, knowing that they will get nowhere.

After several minutes of contemplating the 27 year old omega sneaks outside.   
He avoids all the guards and swims to town.  
The city of underwater St Peters Water is bustling with a lot of different merpeople and other aquatic animals. 

He heads to a merman called Yakov.

“Knock knock”   
“I’m coming i’m coming, who is it?”   
The older beta looks shocked at the prince. 

“Prince Victor i thought they didn’t let you come here no more? If it’s about Makkachin, she’s upstairs sleeping. I think she misses you. Let me call for her.” 

The younger merman nods and smiles. “Makkachin Victor is here” Shortly afterwards a lot of rattles comes from upstair as a mix of seal makes it way down to the omega.   
Shortly afterwards the young man is ambushed by lots of seal kisses. Victor laughs for the first time in a long time from the heart. 

“I’ve missed you too” The merman hugs his pet dearly.

“What’s that noise?” Someone says from upstairs.

“Who’s that? I know you’ve lived alone for many years now” Victor looks at Yakov.

“I picked up a stray merman, i think he’s from above. But he refuses to tell me and kept going on about that he had no place to stay” The older man grumbles.

“Aww you’ve gotten softer, good for you Yakov” 

There’s a slight tint of red on Yakov’s face.  
“Anyhow Victor meet Yuri, Yuri meet Victor. He used to be my protege.”

“Hi” The alpha merman says with a shaky voice, looking at the beautiful omega infront of him.

“Hi” The omega looks at the alpha feeling a bit lightheaded, wondering if all alphas looks this beautiful on land? Why wasn’t he a land merman? 

“Umm could you please stop staring me, it makes me uncomfortable.”

Victor blinks “I’m so sorry i didn’t mean to stare, but i don’t believe i’ve ever met a more beautiful man than you” The omega is dead serious and the alpha’s cheeks tints with red.

This alpha is beautiful and handsome and not taken. Too bad i’m already promised to someone else. But that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun before my life ends. 

The alpha stammers. “I’m not used to being called that, i’m not what you say” The younger merman blushes. 

The omega merman grins. “You smell so nice” Victor gets even closer to the alpha.

“I want to sleep with you.” He whispers quietly so only the younger merman can hear.   
Yuri’s blushing keeps spreading and the man swims away.  
Yakov eyes the prince.   
“Prince Vitya what did you tell him? I’ve never seen anyone swim of so fast” 

The omega puts a finger across his mouth, to say it’s a secret.

The older man sighs. 

“You should probably leave now before we both get into trouble. I shall go find the young man.”

After looking thru the entire second floor Yakov finds the young man.

“Are you doing okay? That man don’t know when to quit.”

“I’m okay, just a bit shaken. That was Prince Victor Nikiforov wasn’t?.   
I’ve always looked up to him and kept wishing to meet him. But my family has for generations been land mermaids.”

“Oh yes that’s the foolish prince, he’s got me into more troubles than i can count on my two hands. Truth to be told is, he's just lonely. Wishing for a different life than the prince life. But now the rumours spread that the boy has been engaged to some prince. Naturally he thinks his life is over he's a foolish boy.”

“I see, I hope he gets treated well” There’s a slight disappointment in Yuri’s voice.

After an awkward silence Yakov offers the alpha merman food.

“So do you know when he’s getting married?” Yuri asks curiously.

“Yes it’s supposed to be in…” 

“Yakov! Where’s Vitya?” A royal guard is standing outside.

“The brat is not here,” The older man swallows. “I mean the prince is not here. Look out in the garden? I’m not his babysitter.”

“Fine i’ll let you get away with a warning, but don’t try to hide him.” The guard says firmly.

Yakov heads back inside. “Looks like the prince went out unattended.”

Yuri looks questionly at the older man. “Does he do it often? This is my first time” The boy says timidly. 

“I knew it, but i’m used to the prince. I’m here for you if you want to tell me more.” Yakov sighs.

The alpha nods and begs for forgiveness. “I’m usually good and I do what i’m told. But my parents they are disappointed in me. I didn’t want to make them angry so I ran and jumped into the ocean.”

“So you’re a landweller?” 

The alpha nods.

They talk it over for a few hours and Yuri decides to go home.  
“Thank you for your help, i appreciate Mr Feltsman.”  
“No problem and you may call me Yakov.”  
The young asian merman nods and swims off.

“I should probably swim home, before people come look for me. I’m kind of important from above.” Yuri waves sadly.

The older man grunts and chuckles. “Feels like you royalties are drawn to me.” Yakov grumbles. 

By the time he gets home the sun is slowly going down causing a scene of orange and blood red to appear on the horizon.

It’s beautiful, but I found the town under water more for me. I got to met the prince! I even got a shameless offer. He surprised me, I didn’t expect that. He does smell wonderful, but I’m a virgin, I wonder if he’s too? Get those thoughts out of your head Yuri, you just met him. But he’s the first i’ve ever felt attracted to.  
.

“Yuuuuri! Where have you been young man? We’ve looked everywhere!” Hiroko studies her son. “You’ve been under water?” 

“I needed to think and less people know me under water. I just needed to be alone. I was on the verge of a panic attack mama.” 

Yuri cries and Hiroko embraces him. “I know son, i’m really sorry for this entire mess.” The mother hugs her son tightly. 

“Mama if things could have been different.” 

The older woman picks up her sons face and smiles. “It will be alright, I know you can do it.”

Meanwhile in the underwater castle, Victor had returned.  
He sneaks back inside, sitting casually in the garden when the guards arrive.

“So here’s where you are dear prince. Your mother is looking for you, she's in the dining room.”   
Victor nods and heads to the dining room.

“Mother i’m here, what is it that you want?” 

She looks sternly at her son. “Where have you been? I left you to be in your room, but when i came back a couple of hours you were gone.”

“I’ve been around.”

“That’s not true is it? You were at Yakov, you know you’re not allowed too. You know why don’t you? We can’t allow anyone to claim you before your marriage.”

Vitya is quietly listening and a few tears flow down his face. The tears flow with the rest of the water, just like he feels this is the end of his life.

He nods and heads off to bed. “I won’t be needing dinner mama, i’m not hungry.”

The queen looks at her son with a frown on her face. They have no choice but to let her son go..

That night Victor decided to run away. He would go to the world above, find Yuri and ask him for help.

The omega carefully packed everything he needed and swam away in the darkness.   
With only an Angler fish as his companion. He stopped by at Yakov’s to get Makkachin.

The older man looked at him and the pack.

“Normally I would have to report this, but technically i’m not allowed to even talk to you.  
So good luck Vitya.”

The omega hugs Yakov and hurries off with Makkachin.

“Come Makka we are going to the surface to meet Yuri again.” Makkachin the seal follows him closely.

Victor had met Makkachin when he was a teen, the seal was severely injured and his parents had left him to die.  
The teen merman had taken him in and kept him with Yakov.   
There he nursed him with the help off the older man.   
Now at 14 years old the seal is big and follows Vitya like a dog.  
That was apparently the name for the animal on land.   
Conveniently that was also the pet Makkachin would turn into on land.   
Yakov was very knowledgeable about the landwellers.   
Vitya would sit hours and listen to him telling stories from his youth.  
How Yakov met his ex-wife, all the trees and flowers.  
How the landwellers swim in pools and such.  
The omega swims with all these thoughts of a better life on the land.  
Will he ever be happy?


	2. The long swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya's travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the magical world of the sea

A few hundred years ago there were mermaids and merman who were assigned to go the land above. They were guardians and after them princes and princesses followed.  
After a kingdom was born, the peasants arrived.  
Soon the land merman was a blossoming land, which spread all over the world.  
The eldest prince married a foreign princess and had hybrid children.  
This is one of Victor’s relatives, however things changed.

Vitya carries the back pack Yakov gave him, swimming with Makkachin hanging close by. 

The seal nudges the omega’s face.

“Thanks Makka, this isn’t easy for me to leave my entire life behind. But I want to live my life the way I want. You may think i’m being selfish, I probably am. But I need that world wind romance like I read in one of mama’s old novels.” The merman smiles sadly.

Makkachin the seal nudges playfully to cheer up it’s best friend. Vitya smiles and picks up the pace and finally the omega sees land on the horizon, the land where his water meets the land.  
It looks like the yellow thing above melts into the ocean as they meet.

“I think that’s what Yakov called the sun?” 

Makka the seal just looks at the merman.

“And there’s where where the land based mermans live.”

He swims even faster, while there’s still light outside.

Victor gets up out of the ocean and opens the package from Yakov.

It contained clothes that older man specifically had told him to wear to blend in.  
Well at least more, with his longer silver hair he stood out anywhere.

Vitya knew as anyone that he couldn’t go around naked. 

Though he wouldn’t mind walking around Yuri naked, Vitya wants to entice the man.  
But the way he tried earlier wasn’t working. What did he do wrong?  
The omegan merman thinks. Seems the man could use some help.

Now the question is where does he find Yuri? 

That’s a good question. Yakov had pointed him to a direction, but on land everything looked so different. He sees lots of greens around him and houses he thinks. Victor lacks the proper words, but everything is so new. 

Maybe he’ll be lucky enough to meet Yuri? He used to be so lucky, a prodigy as a child and a royalty.  
The only thing that worked against him was is second gender.

He walks around slowly, Makkachin in tow and the seal enjoys barking.  
Victor chuckles “It seems you like to bark, good girl.”

The omega bends down to pet her, as he does he hears another dog bark.  
Suddenly the dog shows up right in front of him. 

“Sorry he ran away from me.” A timid man says.

“It’s okay, we’re fine.” The omega smiles.

“My Vicchan followed the scent of your dog, he’s small but he can be a handful.”

Yuri takes another step forward and they both notices one another.

“It’s you Victor, it’s Yuri remember me?” The alpha smiles gently. 

Vitya smiles with his heart shaped mouth.  
“Like I could forget you, you’re like a sun in the darkness.” 

The alpha blushes and stammers. “But why are you on land my prince?”

“I ran away, I refuse to marry someone I don’t love. Yes i’m a romantic and you peak my interest. So can you please help me?” The omega bats his eyelashes and twines his hair. 

“Me? I’m not sure i can, but i’ll try to help. Maybe my childhood friend Pitchit can help us out.  
I was on my way to him. He’s supposed to dog sit Vicchan for me. So just follow me.”

Vitya nods and follows the gorgeous alpha.

“So do you live around here Yuuuri?” Victor peers at the alpha.

“Oh no I live in town, but unfortunately for Vicchan i’ll be far to busy to care for him sadly.” 

Victor nods wanting to ask more but notices how uncomfterble Yuri feels so he let’s it go. 

After a few minutes of walking they can see Pitchit’s house.

“Yuri, where were you? I’ve been waiting, I thought you had been kidnapped.” The omega chuckles.

“Pitchit, I’m so sorry. But there’s a reason why i’m late. This is the underwater prince Victor, he ran away from home and he needs a place to stay at. Would you please take care off him? I’ll help out of course.”

The older omega whispers to the alpha. “Are you sure it’s fine to tell him?”

“He’s my one and only friend, my best friend. I know he’ll keep it quiet.”

Pitchit nods to Victor.

“ Anything for you prince Victor. I got a room for you, anything for a fellow omega. There’s an empty room with a bed to the right, go ahead and make yourself comfortable and i’ll talk to Yuri. Forgive me if it’s not up to your standards.”

Vitya nods and walks inside.

“So is he that Victor? The one you named your dog after? The omega you’ve had your eyes on, ever since you saw a painting off him?”

The alpha blushes and stammers.  
“Yes that’s him, i’m as shocked as you are. He’s even more prettier than the painting could ever show”

Pitchit couldn’t help to agree. 

Omega’s are known for their beautiful faces. Victor with his light hair was a jewel and every woman and a man wanted him. 

Even Yuri did to a part, the years of fawning over the man.  
He had kept that under wraps, it was not dignified for an alpha of his stature to be more feminine than an omega. 

Yuri had to be a tough man to provide for an omega, however he could never pull it off.  
He always failed and everyone felt he was a poor excuse for an alpha.  
So here he is 23 years old and a virgin, with an omega who kept coming on to him.  
A lot of people would kill to be in his position at the moment.

But he’s an underwater merman and yet here he’s thinking off it.

“Yuri? You floated off!”

“Ah sorry, i was thinking of when I first saw him. Thanks for taking care off them. I’ll come tomorrow okay?” 

Pitchit nods. “See you tomorrow, i’ll take care of prince charming for you.”

The alpha bows and runs home.

“You can come out now, how much did you listen too?” Pitchit looks at the prince.

“About everything, so Vicchan means Victor?”

“Yes, he named him after you. But I recommend you as his friend to not break his heart, he's fragile. He has a heart of glass.” Pitchit looks sternly at Victor.

“Of course, I’m genuinely attracted to him. My parents has set up a marriage for me but I would rather it be Yuri. I probably came off to much on him earlier, he seems very sensitive for an alpha. Is that the way landwellers are?”

“No, but my alpha is a perfect gentleman. Yuri is a one of a kind though, you won’t find anyone like him even if you search the entire world. What works on others won’t work on him. Take it slowly and win his heart and he’ll forever be yours.”

“Then my mission is to mate with him, make him fall for me more.”

“Well like i said take it slowly then, he’ll appreciate that.”

Vitya nods and smiles.

“Let’s go to sleep now, you must be tired after your long swim.”

The older omega nods and heads inside after the younger one.

That night the prince has problems sleeping, the bed feels wrong and the alpha sprints around in his mind.

He eventually falls asleep around 3 in the morning when the sun has started rising.  
Pitchit let omega prince sleep a little longer. 

Vitya woke up to the smell of lunch, his tummy rumbling loudly.

“Good morning, i’ve made us lunch. Technically it’s not morning.”

“This looks tasty!” Victor says ecstatically.

“Wait for Yuri’s favorite food, you’ll love that. He promised to come with that later this evening, then we’ll eat like kings.”

Victor’s smile turns into a frown.

“I’m sorry, i should have kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s fine, it’s just that I miss my family. But I want to do this, I need this.”

“Then i wish you good luck in obtaining my friends heart.”

The two omega’s chat for a while they eat.  
Pitchit has a small farm, where he grows fruits and vegetables.  
Victor helps out as a freeloader he is.

Pitchit chuckles, Vitya has dirt all over him. 

The older omega pouts.

There’s another laughter.

“I’m here Pitchit, I see Victor is helping out.” The alpha chuckles slightly.

“I’ve never done this before.” Vitya quickly removes the dirt from himself. 

He wants to impress the alpha, not look like a mess. Maybe he didn’t think this thru.

Yuri extend his hand to the omega. “I’ll help Pitchit out, just look and learn from what we are doing.” 

Victor nods and watches closely.  
However his eyes wandered over to Yuri’s behind a lot, it looked even better in his human shape.

“So do you think you can do it well now Prince Victor?” Yuri eyes the prince curiously.

Pitchit walks up to Victor and waves his hand in front of his face. 

“As I figured, he’s looking at you rather than what you’re doing.”

Yuri blushes.

“I think we are done now anyways, let’s go eat katsudon.”

“Victor are you coming?” 

“Ah yes sorry, i’m feeling a little strange that’s all.”

“You’ll love katsudon prince.” Yuri puts a plate in front of him. 

Victor digs in. “This is so good, amazing!” 

Pitchit leans in to whisper to Yuri. “He's perfect for you, you should definitely take this man.”

Vitya looks at the two dogs playing while they eat. 

The omega starts feeling strange and warmer.

“I’m not feeling to well, it feels like a heat. But I just had one.” Vitya looks dizzily at the other men.

Pitchit stands up and checks the prince. 

Yuri notices the scent from the omega.

“It’s definitely a heat, I need to go now” Yuri packs up his things. He takes Vicchan and leaves.

“Wait Yuri don’t go” Victor yells to death ears. 

Pitchit runs after his friend.

“Why are you leaving? You’ve never been affected by an omega before.”  
Yuri turns around, his face red and his pupils dilated. 

“Did he do this to you? You’ve never before.” 

The alpha nods.”I don’t want to end up raping him or something. I’m not like that.” 

“Okay go home and cool down, I’ll help the prince.” 

“Thank you” With that the alpha ran home quickly.

Victor has gone to his room and laid down.

“Forgive me Pitchit, I just didn’t expect that to happen.”  
The younger omega smiles.

“I think I know why, Yuri was starting to have a reactionary rut due to you. You two are soulmates, you belong to each other. I can’t think of anything else. He’s never been attracted to anyone before. I shall let you be now, if there’s anything you need just ask. Good night.”

The older omega nods and tries to fall asleep.

Later that night at Yuri’s home.

“Yuri, welcome home”

“Sorry Mama I can’t now” The alpha runs to his room. 

Hiroko runs after her son.

She gently knocks on his door. “What’s wrong son?” 

I’ve had a reactive rut, I mean right now. Please just let me leave.”

“Oh Yuri? Did you find someone that’s compatible with you?”

“Err I guess i did? I just wanted to do things to that omega and instead I just ran away.” 

“Son I’ll let everyone know to not disturb you, we’ll talk about this in a few days.”

“Thanks mama” Yuri sighs in relief.

I know what he said, I just can’t take him straight up. Stupid alpha body, this isn’t like me.  
I need to treat the omega with care. 

After hours of masturbation from both parts, each of them finally fall asleep.

A few days later the rut and heat have past. 

Yuri slowly walks outside his room and heads to his bathroom.  
The young man checks his face in the mirror.  
“I look like hell, that was surely the worst rut i’ve ever had”

The alpha heads to the dining room.

“Good morning Yuri, been a few days” Mari looks up and pats her stomach.  
“I had to come and eat the chefs food I missed it”

“Welcome nee-chan, I see you look healthy.”

“I heard about your problem.”

Yuri sighs, why did mother have to tell her?

“That’s not your problem, please just forget that.” 

“Okay little brother” The older woman smiles.

“So where is your husband Mari?”  
“He left me here, he’s out for some foreign business and he refuses to let me be on the road while being this heavily pregnant.”

Yuri nods absently when their mother and father join them in the dining room.

“Mama, papa welcome:”

“Yuri and Mari, are you having a nice breakfast?” 

“It’s really good, the chef has outdone himself” Mari smiles and Yuri just nods.

The young alpha is embarrassed as it is. 

Their father is an alpha, their mother is an omega and Mari is also an omega. 

“Mind if we talk now son?”

“In Front of Mari?”

“I can just walk out no problem, besides I feel a nap coming at me.”

“So remember you’re supposed to meet a person soon right?  
Well it turns out they are unavailable. So the meeting is on hold for the foreseeable future.”

“Can I meet that omega again? Please if i could just get some more time?”

“Yuri, i’m not sure that’s a good idea.” His mother smiles sadly.

“I hate my life.” The alpha runs out.

“Yuri?”

Toshiya takes his wife hand, “let him go Hiroko, he just needs to clear his thoughts.”  
The older woman nods sadly.

The young man runs down to the water, his favorite place to just think.  
It’s nearby Pitchit’s place, they used to run and hide there when they were little.  
When life got to though for Yuri, when his nerves couldn’t handle it.  
There’s so much everyone asks of him and the thoughts of failing.

From inside Pitchit’s cottage, Victor notices the alpha.

“Yuuuri” Victor rolls his name on his tongue. “How are you?” 

The younger man turns around with a smile. “I’m okay, I’ve had a rut that’s why i haven’t been here” The alpha blushes.  
“What a coincidence I just had a heat.” The older prince sat down next to the younger man.

“Bad alpha running away from me.” The omega pouts.

“I’ve never had that before, it got scared that is all.  
I don’t want to hurt you, everyone would hate me if I did prince Victor.”

“Yakov must have told you.” The omega pouts and flips his hair.

The alpha nods “I’ve seen you before, paintings of you i’ve always looked up to you.  
You’re the most beautiful omega i’ve ever seen and the real you just blows my mind.”

The older omega smiles and Yuri’s heart speeds up, the alpha presses a hand at his heart to try to relax his racing heartbeat.

“You’re also beautiful Yuri, handsome as well and you got that gentle touch to you. Everything i could ever wish for.  
I don’t care where you come from, i’ve set my sights on you.” 

“But we barely know each other, there’s an attraction though.” Yuri thoughtfully says.

“My parents want me to marry some unknown alpha. I would rather choose my partner myself and my heart choose you.” The prettiest alpha alive.

Yuri stutters his words out. “I want to give it a try, though it has to be in secret.”

Meanwhile Pitchit looks out and sees them. 

Pitchit smiles, I wonder if i should tell them? Or let them figure it out themselves. This way it will be more special. Nah i’ll keep my mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3


	3. Stay close to me and never leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitya cooks and they have dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's slightly rushed and forgive me for that. But i'm extremly busy atm. I still hope everyone enjoys it!

Outside the omega and alpha are getting to know each other better with every minute. Starting something out of pure instinct wouldn’t work on a longer period of time and wouldn’t work as a leverage to get out of Victor out of his impending marriage.

Days go by as the boys get to know each other.

Vitya works his day at Pitchit and never leaves the other omegas home in fear that he’ll get captured. His parents are without doubt looking for him.

“Phitchit, can I ask you to help me with something?” 

“Sure thing what is it that you need?” The younger omega looks curiously at the older omega.

“I want to cook for Yuri, but i’ve never done it. We’ve always had a chef and underwater cooking is a lot difference. I can’t just give him a raw fish and expect him to eat it.”

Phichit chuckles and Victor pouts.

“Of course, we should try something easy. Let’s go get some of my veggies. We’ve fresh fish as well.”

Vitya follows the younger man into the pantry. It’s full of produces in various vegetables and fruits.

“There’s so much, i’ve only been helping for days and wow.” Victor look with big eyes. 

“These are from months before you came here. Let’s see what we can make. How about rice with raw fish.”

“Does land merman eat raw fish?” The man looks quicially at the younger man.

“Yes there’s something called sushi, it’s most likely from the ocean. Cause the mermen wished to eat raw fish again on land. They made this dish, in honor. At least that’s my guess.” 

Victor nods and Phitchit hands all him all the ingredients that he can carry, the rest the younger omega handles.

“Okay according to what time Yuri usually shows up we have about an hour. So look at me and try to do the same. I’ll help your or instruct you again if needed. Just watch me?” 

“Oh and here I thought Vitya could only watch me Phitchit.” The alpha grins.

The older omega preens. “Of course I only watch you! But he’s helping me cook for you, it’s supposed to be a surprise for you.” Victor pouts and blows his bangs away from his face and sighs.

“Forgive me I’ll go work in the garden while you two cook.” 

Yuri turns around and walks away.

“Thank you solnyshko, I appreciate it. I shall make you the best dinner that you ever had.”

“No problem, just tell me when you’re done.” Yuri smiles lovingly.

Victor nod and heads inside again. 

“So are you ready?”

“Yes sir!”

The younger omega cleans some of the rice and shows Victor how to do it. 

Phitchi cuts the food to pieces and then let’s the older omega do it.

While secretly he made some extra food just in case. 

Vitya wasn’t exactly the best cutter and soon the entire kitchen was a mess. 

In the middle of it all stood a surprised omega.

“Victor I went out for a few minutes to hand Yuri some water and it looks like a whirlwind came thru?” 

“I.. umm got a little excited. But I think we have enough now though.” Vitya fixes up his hair in a ponytail and gets Yuri.

“Yuuuuri dinner is ready come and try.”The omega beams a smile as the alpha turns around with a smile.

“I know you two are madly in love, but please don’t forget me!” 

Phitchit grins as his best friends cheeks go red. Serves him right for being so lovey dovey while his man was away.

The alpha hurries inside and begs his friend for forgiveness. The younger omega just chuckles at his panicked friend.

“I was just teasing, I’ve packed my dinner with me. So you two enjoy your romantic dinner.” Phitchit walks away smiling doing his great deed of the week.

Victor offers the food to Yuri that happily eats. 

Yuri looks at the food before eating. “You’ve made sushi thank you, it’s delicious.” 

The omega studies the alpha closely.

“I don’t like when you stare at me like that. It’s freaking me out.” 

Vitya stirs. “I’m so sorry you just looked so beautiful. I could look at you all day, you and your beautiful brown eyes.”

“You’re the one that’s beautiful with your eyes and long silvery hair with bangs.”

“I’ve been thinking, let me take you out on a date Vitya.” 

The omega nods happily.

“But be careful I don’t want to be seen. I’m worried that my family will take me home.” The omegas lips drop becoming visibly sad.

The alpha quickly moves close to cheer up his mate.

Mate? That’s to soon, Stupid mind stop thinking like that. You know he’s engaged to someone else, that this may never end well. But I can’t help to love this man. Be still my heart and just hug Victor calmly.

Makkachin and Vicchan both bops Yuri closer to Vitya who’s crying.

“I got it i’m going. Vitya please stop crying everything we’ll be okay.” The alpha gently dries the tears from the omega’s face. Leaving small kisses over the older mans face.

“That tickles, but I feel better now.” Vitya smiles.  
Victor and Yuri spend a lot of time together going on several dates and falling in love with each other more and more. Neither of them wanted to seperate, they were planning on running away together.

It’s has been a month since Victor ran away and the pair have become quite close.

On this day Victor and Yuri decides to go for a swim.

“Come on Victor if they haven’t found you yet they probably won’t. I want to see your beautiful tail again. Please for me.” The alpha bats his eyelashes.

The omega can’t say no to Yuri. “Well I do want to see yours as well.” 

The boys undress and jump into the crystal clear water..

Under the water they hug and share their first kiss believe it or not.  
It’s a magical with Victor and Yuri smiling and looking lovingly at each other.

“I love you Yuri”  
“and I love you Victor” 

“Prince Victor you finally return home, your mother wants to see you.” 

That’s the last thing they say to each other before they take Victor away. 

“So here’s where you are young prince, you’re coming with us. You can’t keep your future husband waiting no longer.”

The omega mouths I’m so sorry. 

Yuri stretches his hands out to try grab Victor. But it’s already too late.  
The alpha looks the way Victor is taken, but he’s only getting smaller.  
Distraught Yuri swims up, he slumps down on the ground crying. 

“Yuri how are you? Where’s the prince?” Phitchit looks at his friend.

The alpha sniffles between words. 

“They took him home, he just. I lost him, now i’ll never see him again and he’ll be married to someone else. I’m sorry Pitchit I can’t stay here.”

“Yuri wait! I’ve got something to tell you.” Pitchit sighs, he knows his friend all too well. He wouldn’t even hear his words at the moment. Have faith my friend, everything will be just fine.

After running home Yuri locks himself inside his room and continues crying feeling heartbroken. 

Meanwhile in the water Victor is kicking back and trying to get back.  
But this time his parents won’t let him run away.

“Let me go! It’s my life, I need to go back to him.”

“Vitya you let your future husband wait for over a month.  
We can’t let this happen again, tomorrow you’ll marry this man. Whether you like it or not.”

The guards stand watching him, as he falls to the floor in despair.  
The omega knows very well that his mother is serious, he can’t blame her for wanting him to have a provided life. But this fate is just to cruel.  
After hours of crying Victor finally falls asleep, at least in his dreams he hopes to not feel so heartbroken. 

Several hours later there are guards that are there to pick him.  
Victor has no choice but to follow them.  
With his parents and a lot of guards they swim to the shore.  
His parents have never been on land before, it’s a custom that mermaids in the water never go to meet landwellers. Unless it’s for a special occasion, such as a joining between a water merman and a landweller. 

“Vitya cheer up, it’s going to be a beautiful wedding. You’re going to love it.”

Meanwhile on land, the landwellers have been kept busy ever since they heard the news. The Castle was busy, everywhere someone decorated or were cooking.  
The undersea prince is coming to marry the landwellers king and queens prince, the next king.  
This was a day everyone had looked forward to, seeing how this meant their monarchy would finally get an heir! 

“Mari can you check on Yuri? He’s been locked inside his room all night and morning.”

“Sure mother,” As the younger omega slowly waddles inside the castle to find her brother.

“Yuri mother wants to see you, your future husband is nearly here and you need to look like a proper alpha.”

The younger man sighs and heads outside. 

“It’s already done, let’s get this wedding over with. I knew I couldn’t win over this, but i tried.  
I fell in love with that beautiful omega.  
But i’ll do this for our country, i’ll swallow my pride. Let’s go Mari.” 

Mari felt sympathy towards her brother, she never wanted this to happen. However how much she wanted to help him she couldn’t , this was the life of a royalty. Her parents had let him have to much freedom in her opinion, but Yuri loved that. Castle life wasn’t his thing, poor brother of mine being born into the wrong family.

“Yuri are you’re ready? Good, let’s head to the beach.  
We are having the wedding there, then we’ll have a feast in the castle.”  
The alpha nods and follows slowly dragging his feeth.

“Cheer up I heard the omega is really beautiful and i’m sure you’ll love him.” Pitchit adds.

“My heart belongs to Victor, you know that” 

“Hush I know my friend.” The younger omega adds quietly.

Meanwhile on the beach not far away Victor is changing clothes.

“This is some clothing i’ve never seen before” Victor looks at it.

“It’s of Asian descent, your future husband has heritage from there.”  
“Just like my Yuri,” Victor mumbles to himself. 

“Everyone we are ready to go now, the other man and his family are waiting for us.”

Hiroko looks at her watch.  
“They are late, it must be as they say important people come late.” 

Next to her Yuri is almost hyperventilating.

“Take a deep breath Yuri, for what it’s worth i’m really sorry.  
I wanted you two to meet first and develop some sort of relationship between you too.  
I never meant for this to happen.  
Oh they are finally here. Stay here and he’ll arrive shortly.”

The alpha nods sadly. 

This is the moment of truth Yuri, you can do it! The alpha is trying to psyche himself. 

As Victor moves forward, he sees a head.

That looks like Yuri’s back, who am I kidding?  
I want to see him so badly that everyone looks like him.  
This is scary, I truly hope it’s a good man.  
I can do this I think.

He slowly takes the last steps and see Phitchit smiling at him.  
Okay Phitchit seems real, I have no reason to see him here.  
Unless that’s Yuri up there?? Wait Makkachin too? Vicchan? 

“Yuri?” He questions the person in front of him. 

The man slowly turns around from the familiar voice.

“Victor? It’s you? You’re the one I’m supposed to marry? It’s really you?” 

The alpha caresses the omega’s face.

“It really is you” Tears drop down Yuri’s and Vitya’s face.

“I’m so so happy, I won’t have to worry with you as my alpha” 

Yuri smiles fondly. “Let’s get married.”

The omega wastes no time and stands next to his alpha proudly. 

“We are here to join Royal under water prince Victor Nikiforov with the royal crown prince of the landwellers Yuri Katsuki in holy matrimony.  
If there’s anyone here against this marriage speak now or you shall forever keep quiet.”

The priest combs over the crowd.

“I shall continue then. It has been centuries since we last had a wedding between water and earth. This wedding in itself will strengthen our people and the royalties. It’s a wedding of convenience and we hope that the two men will eventually learn to love each other.” 

Victor and Yuri nods the priest. “May we speak?”

“I suppose so, please don’t make a scene.” 

The two men nods- “We won’t, we promise”

The pair moves around to speak to the crowd.

“We would love to say our thoughts.”

Victor is out first.

“Ever since I saw you that day when I ran away, you caught my heart.  
I can’t wait to marry you, the fear I felt it’s gone since i know you’ll love me forever.  
My precious soulmate.” 

Yuri sheds a few tears in happiness.  
“I also felt drawn to you, like my soul just had to be close to you.  
This is real, soul mate pairs are so rare.  
Mostly due to never meeting each other , but I have and i’ll gladly marry him”

The wedding visitors goes ooh and awwww. 

Finally people claps.

“This is perfect let’s sing an anthem and then wed the couple.”

After several minutes of singing and constant talks about blessings. 

It was finally time for the I do part.

“Do you Yuri Katsuki take Victor Nikiforov as your lawful husband to love and cherish. To death do you apart?” 

“I so do” The alpha grabs the omega’s hand tight.

“Do you Victor Nikiforov take Yuri Katsuki as your lawful husband to love and cherish. To death do you apart”?

“I do” The alpha blushes.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your omega.”

Yuri looked around them and hesitated. Large crowds wasn’t his forte, so Victor took the lead and kissed the alpha on his lips. The younger man blush spread. 

“Or your alpha.” The priest says with a chuckle.

“Well that is certainly our shy Yuri. But it did look like he enjoyed the kiss.” Hiroko smiles at the newlyweds.

Toshiya stands up to announce.  
“Food and drinks at the castle follow the guards, then we shall let the newlyweds. Well be newlyweds.” He says with a wink.

The man's son just want to cover himself in sand and cease to exist.

“My dear husband just forget what your father said, but he's right isn’t he?  
I know I can’t get pregnant out of my heat, but that doesn’t mean we can’t practice.”  
Victor winks  
And in a few days my actual heat will start, but I want to be lucid for our first time.”

Yuri smiles at his silly Vitya.

“You always manage to surprise me my lovely omega.” 

Victor smiles. “I do enjoy watching you smile and now I get to do that for the rest of my life.”

“Stay close to me, stay with me forever and never leave me Vitya.” 

“Always.” The omega smiles as they have their first dance as a married couple.

Just as the tales Yakov used to tell Vitya when he was a young merman.  
The young man remembers hearing about someone named Lilia, Yakov’s ex-wife who refused to live with him in the sea. The woman valued her legs more than their relationship.  
But the man had made his life in the water and the omega will make his on land.  
Soon across the land the beauty of Prince Victor spread and the man beside him shined like a beautiful star. 

Weeks go by as the two men settle into their marriage. Yuri learned by first hand how Victor could be extra and full of many surprises. Like when he tried to eat the family fishes when he got hungry. Mostly the alpha just laughed it away and simply explained to his omega that those are pets and not to be eaten. Just like Makkachin and Vicchan and the younger man asked his older husband if he wanted to eat either of them. Victor simply shaked his head no, after that he never tried to eat them. Instead the family head chef cooked more fish dinners for Victor.  
“Yuuuuri, my heat I can feel it coming. But i’m feeling more relaxed than I ever have. We can finally finalize our life long bond properly and make a baby.”

The alpha chuckles with blushed cheeks.  
“You’re so excited, I love that about you. I can’t wait either though, it’s going to be different. I’ve never had an omega in heat, or at all before you. I never knew what I’ve missed out on.”

The alpha kisses his ring and the omega in turn does the same.  
Yuri hugs Victor tight and kisses his lips deeply. 

“I love you Vitya,” and “I love you Yuri.” 

The smile as the two doofuses they are.  
Everyday they were told to much touching, but they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

The following nights they share their first heat/rut.

Their trembling hands touching each other, the heat spread from their feet straight out their fingertips. The scents mingling together, their raw emotions.  
Victor caresses Yuri’s back, feeling the sweat form from the act of love.  
Yuri touches his omega’s face and kisses him hungrily.  
He kisses all the curves of Victor's body.  
The omega moans and melts under his alpha’s touch.  
For several days more their time together close intimately making a future generation.  
Or at least having fun doing it.

Several months later.

Hi diary this is Victor the lucky omega who married Yuri Katsuki.  
He’s a kind man who respects and teaches me of human ways.  
When we got married the season were summer and now it’s late autumn almost winter.  
My alpha talks a lot about the winter ball and how it’s the main event of the year.  
I can’t wait to see it. But there’s something else I got to tell you.Oh Yuri is there..  
I’ll tell you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end there will be at least 1 more part. Perhaps one for new years as well. :D


	4. A christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th part of my ss! The secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the secret will be revealed!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays or whatever you prefer <3

“Vitya are you there?” Yuri asks from the otherside of the room.  
”You’ve been in there for an awful long time.”

“Yes i’ll be right there, I just needed some time for myself. Ever since I started showing everyone wanted to meet me and you to congratulate us for conceiving.”

“Awww baby, come out we can eat dinner later and I can give you a massage instead.”

The omega steps out from the bathroom and looks at his husband.  
“Skip dinner? Your child is hungry and so am I,” Vitya sighs.  
“I’m sorry, but the pregnancy is wearing me out and there’s so much to do.” 

The alpha chuckles.” I understand, it’s not easy for me either. But i’m sorry for the extra burden on your body.” The alpha looks apologetic at his mate.

Victor stretches out his hand to capture Yuri’s. “I want this baby as much as you do, I probably would have been bitter if it was anyone else's. I love this little life we created together.” The omega strokes his belly while smiling happily.

The alpha smiles with tears in his eyes. “Vitya you’re so precious to me.”

“I’m lucky to have you as my alpha, you’re allowing me to be myself. Any other would have broken me by now. Thank you for being my rock.”

“I just want you to be yourself Vitya, what’s the point if you’re not? You wouldn’t be my Victor.” 

The omega’s tummy rumbles. “Dinner shall we my Yura? I’m starved.”  
Yuri chuckles and nods. 

The husbands enter the dining room together.

“Welcome Crown Prince Victor and Yuri.” 

The omega bows as he greets the king and queen.

“The dinner is about to be served and there’s no need for such formalities, we are all family here. We have told you many times already.”

Victor nods. “I’ll try, i’m guessing this belly won’t make it easier to bow.”

“Tomorrow Mari with her family are visiting and she will stay with Ai-chan.” Hiroko smiles broadly.

“Ai-chan! She’s too adorable, is he going out of seas again?” Yuri asks curiously.

“Yes It’s to sign a very important contract that will benefit our lands as well.”  
Toshiya tells everyone.

“I’m sure Mari will let you babysit her, it will be a great practice for when your child is born.” Hiroko speaks enthusiastically. 

The newlyweds nod and Vitya stuffs his mouth full and everyone chuckles.  
“I don’t mind at all do you Victor?” 

The omega shakes his head. Victor’s body has changed significantly and babies were mostly only his mind. Anything from beds to clothes and how utterly adorable their kids will be. 

“Hiroko mama, I do wonder since we are mermans could i possibly be carrying more than 1 baby? I’m huge, I’m only in the 4th month. I look at least 6 months pregnant.”

The older lady nods “It’s possible, you may just carry a lot of water however.”

Victor sighs and blows away his bang.  
“I’m sort of wishing for it to be 1 of each.  
I’ve seen those cute little dresses you have for girls on land.  
I want to give Yuri as many babies can carry, but I’m already quite old as it is and I worry.”

Yuri chuckles and smiles.  
“Let this baby be born first, then we can discuss that.  
I don’t want you to become a baby making machine, however a pair of twins would take people off our backs and less worries for you.”

“I’m so happy that it all worked out for you and your husband.  
Not many find love like this, many of ancestors married out of convenience.  
You two are the lucky ones and when your children comes off age.  
I pray they are lucky enough to marry out of love as well.”  
Hiroko and Toshiya smiles deeply.

The rest of dinner is eaten quietly.  
Victor and Yuri holding hands under the table while eating.  
The couples love spreads all over the lands and waters. 

A few days later, Mari, Victor and Yuri are about to embark on an underwater tour.  
Rules have changed slightly after their union.  
The landwellers are allowed to go to the underwater kingdom and vice versa.  
The two men advocate on how important it is for the future of every mermen.

Makkachin and Vicchan are playing on the grass, as two merman show up. “We’ve got the transport for Prince Victor, we are ready your majesty.”

The omega nods and steps into the water, he's firmly taken well cared off.  
Nobody would allow an omega to swim for that long while pregnant.  
Especially not their precious prince.  
Victor is literally bubbling with excitement, he hasn’t seen his parents since june.

“That looks like a nice carriage Vitya.”

Victor nods. “But please stay close to me.”

“Crown Prince Yuri, majesty you may sit down with your husband.” 

“Thank you, i’m truly sorry for the extra weight. But he's become extra needy.” 

The guards nod in understanding. “That’s the nature of most omegas, but our prince has always been a bit needy.” 

Mari and the guards swim to the underwater castle.

“This is amazing Victor, you grew up here?” The female omega looks at the huge towers and how beautiful. Sparkling flowers of different colours spreads out and were growing all over castle. 

“This is like a flower garden, just underwater.” Yuri looks at the castle in awe. “Pitchit would love this, one day i’ll take him with us.”

“It truly is beautiful, but I couldn’t see it when I lived here. It was like a prison for me.  
But now i can see it for the gem it truly is.”  
Victor smiles like he's about to cry, but this time it’s happy tears.

Yuri bends over to hug Victor.  
“I never saw this before either and wow. This makes our castle on land pale in comparison.”

The omega shakes his head. “They are both beautiful, but in different ways. It can’t be compared, I love both and I feel at home at both places.”

“Welcome home son and welcome Yuri, we hope you’ll enjoy your stay.  
We are very grateful that Vitya can come home again” The Queen smiles softly. 

“Mother! I’m so happy to see you and father too.” 

It’s a happy reunion between the three.

“Let me look at you Vitya, you’re glowing and so big already. Looks like twins, I actually had a twin but she died as a newborn.”  
Natalya looks down briefly saddened. 

“But this isn’t the time for being sad. Come on in we got food, you must be hungry.”

The omega nods eagerly and the alpha chuckles.

“He’s always hungry, but he never gains weight. I wonder where the food goes.  
Besides now when the baby grows.”

Victor pouts. “Our baby is hungry so it’s not much I can do, besides we want a healthy baby right?”

“Gosh Vitya you remind me of your mother when she was carrying you.” King Nikita smiles. 

“I wish you the best Crown Prince Yuri, it will only get worse. Take good care of Vitya”

“Oh?” Yuri chuckles.

“Thankfully i love your son deeply, so I shall manage it just fine.  
I know how extra he can be after all.  
I only want Victor to be who he is, not some way they dictate omega’s to be.  
We are equals, with the same rights in this marriage.”

Natalya and Nikita smile deeply, pleased with how their sons husband behave.  
Knowing that they can leave Victor in his capable hands and he’ll be taken cared off. 

After a few hours of visiting Mari swims back.  
But the two men stay over for a few weeks, Victor gets pampered and visits Yakov.  
Who looked slightly tearful though he would never admit it. The older man wished the couple a healthy life and sent them off with a gift for their future child.  
The mermen later that month returned to land.  
Every merman and mermaid said goodbye to the princes.

A christmas special  
A few months later. 

The omega steps out into the ballroom, the entire room was clad in white, red, gold, silver and green. 

Christmas trees are twinkling and bright lights are everywhere.

“Vitya, come help me.” 

Victor follows Yuri’s voice.

“Help me put ornaments in this tree.” 

Vitya looks at the ornaments, stars, candy, baubles, and lots of sparkling items.

“This look like starfish,may I hang it up?”

“Of course and yes it’s based on a starfish. Remember i told you about the winter festival? This is it, we’ll decorate some ourselves as a tradition. The rest the servants will deal with.  
In a week the festival starts. Look Vitya.” 

The omega looks out to see something white flowing down.  
“Is this snow? It’s beautiful like crystals and diamonds.”

The alpha nods. “I hope it will stay and that more arrives.  
Then we could go into town to by horse and carriage.”

Vitya’s eyes sparkles. “That sounds so romantic solnyshko. I can’t wait and I wish this baby could see too.” The omega strokes his belly.

“It will technically, since the baby is growing inside you. When our child has grown up a bit we can play in the snow.”

“But won’t that be cold?” Victor cocks his head.

“Winter clothes my dear prince, I’ve prepared several for you. Let me show you when we are done.”

The omega nods eagerly.  
He never grew tired of Yuri’s endless surprises, as well as the alpha never grew tired of his.  
As they share their lives before they met, it’s like they come from different planets. 

But somewhere along their worlds met and blended together to create one world where mermen and landwellers could meet and live together.

The two men are joined with the king and queen Katsuki. Shortly after Mari and her husband Shin joins in with Ai on his shoulder. 

“Family traditions are to be kept brother,” Mari smiles at younger brother has she hands the ornament he once did for her to Victor.  
”This one is a christmas present from Yuri, I think we should have it in our tree. I think you should hang it up Victor. As we have grown up, new lives start. I can’t wait to become an aunt.” 

The room is filled with laughter as Vitya hangs up the ornament and Ai stirs slightly in her father's arms. The little girl is now about 3 months old.

“She’s a heavy sleeper isn’t she? But it’s good that way we can be a bit noisy.” Shin says while he looks lovingly at his little girl.

“I hope I give birth to a girl, I adore your little one. Yuri has given me tiny dresses and I can’t wait to use them.” 

The alpha looks at his husband. “You can put dresses on boys too, i’m sure it will be adorable as well.” 

“Do you want to hold her? She’s your niece after all.” Shin asks his brother in law.

The omega nods. “Yes please.” 

The alpha king Shin hands the baby to the male omega. 

“Be careful with her, she's my pride and joy.”

Vitya gently rocks her, Ai briefly wake up but fell asleep promptly in the omega’s arms. Omega’s tend to calm babies and children in despair, even elders. There gentle nature is perfect to care for others.

The decorating continues throughout the day. Later that evening Yuri shows Victor his winter wear.

“Once you’ve had the baby we can go shopping clothes together. Because of the baby bump the clothes were limited.” Yuri smiles at the omega.

The older man looks at the clothes and doesn’t find them particularly attractive. But for now to protect the baby they will have to do.  
Victor looks at himself in the mirror, mirroring his body shape. Yuri walks behind him and embraces him. 

“You look lovely my dear husband. So beautiful full off life, like a work of art.  
Vitya there’s something I need to tell you, i’m sure you’ll be pleasantly pleased.” 

“Ooooh do tell!” Victor's eyes sparkle.

“Your parents and cousin are coming to celebrate with us. I Just found out, It’s great news isn’t?”

The omegas heart shape mouth shows.

“Really? That’s so exciting, I can’t wait to show them our room and all of the others.” Vitya moves around as he plans.

Victor stares at all the new christmas ornaments as they sparkle. 

“Ooh.” Vitya is startled. 

“I knew you would like them.” Yuri smiles.

“I do, but it’s not that.” The older man grabs his husbands hand and puts it on his stomach.

“Ooh, the baby is kicking. It feels a bit strong to just be one though. It’s to wide as well.” Yuri smiles tenderly. 

“I know I think the doctor missed one of the babies, I can’t shake the feeling of us having twins. Perhaps it’s just wishful thinking.” Victor sighs pleasantly from the thought.

The alpha carefully holds his omegas hand.

A week full of decorating and caring for their niece. 

Victor got quite attached to the little girl, standing often wishing that his child would be born soon.

“Wake up Vitya, you should go to the door. A little bird whispered to me that your parents are on their way.”

A moment later the Nikiforovs are announced and Victor goes to greet them.  
The Katsuki’s are already there however and he must wait for his time.

“Your highness Natalya Nikiforova and Nikita Nikiforov with Yuri Plitsetsky. Welcome to our beautiful castle, but from what I heard yours is beautiful as well. We must make arrangements to come visit eventually.” Hiroko and Toshiya smiles welcoming.

The Nikiforovs turn around to see their precious Vitya.

“You’re so beautiful my dear son, glowing like the stars I believe they are called. Does your husband still treat you well? Baby is alright too?” Natalya watches her son carefully.

“Yes mama he treats me really well, I’m sure he’ll become a great father to our children. Yes they learned to kick.” Victor pats his tummy smiling happily.

The hours go by as the two family talk about future endeavours with their new families. Shin and Mari are introduced as well.

The entire Nikiforov and Katsuki family enters the ball room, that has been carefully decorated in a underwater theme on one side and the normal kind on the other. 

Everything has been put into place so that it blends into each other at the middle.

Victor, Nikita and Natalya walk around in wonder it reminds them of home. 

Yuri had made sure to replicate their home with christmas ornaments, with how the alpha remembered it looked like.

“This is beautiful, you remembered how my parents castle look like? This is unbelievable!”

The alpha smiles. “I knew you would like it.”

“Like it? I love it Yuri. It’s just perfect. You’re perfect.” Vitya beams and hugs his husband tight.

“No you are Victor. I love you.” and “I love you beautiful.” 

Yurio looks at the couple in disgust and asks Mari. “Are they always like this?” 

Mari nods. “I’m afraid so, thankfully i’m not here to often or I might have gone insane.”

Phitchit chuckles. “If you think that is bad imagine me hearing our dear Yuri gush about Victor since teen years. He always used to get these sparkled eyes while talking about him. Now he’s married to him, my lucky best friend.” 

Mari agrees she mostly missed it due to Phitchit, who once worked in the castle.  
So Yuri and he grew up together, he managed to help Yuri come out of his shell a bit.  
But as soon as the young man became an adult he wanted a different life, so Yuri helped him get a little house with a garden. Phitchit parents are high esteemed workers at the castle. The young man always kept crown prince Yuri down to earth and the alpha wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

“They have outdone themselves this year Mari, this is special.” Phitchit looks at Mari.

“My foolish brother wants to impress his husband. Haha Nah he’s not foolish just in love. No it’s more than that, he found his soul mate. His fated one. It’s a miracle. I’m lucky enough I fell in love with my husband. On talks about significant others where’s your man? Is he late?”

Yurio looks more sour by the minute.

The younger omega shakes his head. “He’s currently in the kitchen, he’ll be out in a minute. He got promoted a few days ago.” Phitchit smiles.

Mari nods. “Ah so he's the new chef? It’s difficult remembering everything when I visit so seldom. I remember Yuri speaking about it.”

The young blond man sighs.

“Hey Yurio cheer up, Otabek is on his way.” Victor says smiling.  
“Looks like things will get better for you, my mother and father have their ways but things seemingly works eventually. Just give it time.”

The omega pats his younger cousin on the back.

Yurio smiles slightly, things were looking better.

The other guests starts pouring in with Minako, Otabek, Georgi, Mila and Yakov. Chris arrived with his boyfriend. Leo, Guang Hong, Seung-Gil and Kenjirou arrives. Michelle and Sara arrives a little later but last one is JJ with his fiance and everyone ignored him promptly. 

“Why do we always invite him? I know he’s a prince of a kingdom but still.” Yuri looks at his parents.

“Customs my dear, you’ll learn eventually. His parents couldn’t make this year either. His father fell ill, so they sent their son instead.” Hiroko sighs.

“But he’s so full of himself, ever since we were kids he always said i’ll be the better king. I just never cared about that.” Yuri sighs. “I just want the people to be happy and the kingdom to thrive, he just wants to outdo me.”

His omega pats him on the back. “Cheer up Yuri, we’ll make him look like peasants. He’ll pale in comparison.”

The alpha chuckles and smiles deeply. 

“You’re the best Victor. Would you like to dance?” 

Vitya nods and takes Yuri’s hand.  
The two take the floor, they are the only ones dancing. The alpha lead the omega in dance. Turns out Victor was a prodigy at learning to dance, so the two men took turns leading.

The lights twinkle as the husband's dance, after the dance others join in. 

The couple retire to their table where food was arriving.

“This look so delicious.” The omega smiles.

The attendant speaks up. “Everyone please be seated the starter is served.”

The families and friends sit down and chat. Going thru a 5 course menu. 

Later that evening after the dances. The Katsuki’s, Nakamura’s and Nikiforov’s  
hands each other christmas parents. 

The couple are handed newborn clothes for their future baby as well as clothes for future galas. 

Ai gets toys and clothes. She wiggles happily in her parents arms. 

The rest of the evening is spent in their lovely living room laughing and telling stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a 5th part as well! Cause i've got more ideas.


	5. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor are in for great changes. Updated with 200+ words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter for now, i hope everyone enjoys! <3

Dear diary;

_It’s Victor again, a lot of things have happened. I’m exhausted but so happy._   
_Many months have gone since then. I’m now in the 9th month and the babies could come at any moment._   
_Yes it’s twins, the doctor had missed one of them at first._   
_Yuri and I weren’t to shocked, it’s quite normal for multiple births amongst mermen._   
_I’m afraid that after they are born it will be even longer between my entries. Everyday my life is full of love and life._

Vitya picks up a pillow from the bed and gently puts it behind his back.  
As he's about to lay down a sharp pain flows thru his back.  
He emits a sound that causes Yuri to run back to their bedroom.

“Victor what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

The omega shakes his head.

“No that hurt, go get the doctor I think.. it’s finally time.”

The alpha crown prince eyes widen and he freezes for a moment.

“Okay Vitya i’ll go get him immediately.”

Yuri walks straight to the bathroom.

“Yuri, that’s the wrong way.”

“Ah umm right. I’ll go now.” Red colour slowly appears on the alpha.

The omega chuckles briefly before another pain strikes him.

“I get it you want to come out soon as possible. I want to meet you two as well.”

Vitya pats his tummy.

The alpha rushes into the office. “Doctor!.”

Yuri pants heavily and no sound escapes him.

“Relax, take a deep breath.”

Yuri inhales and exhales slowly catching his breath.

“Now that you can speak again. What’s wrong? Is it Victor? Is he having the baby?”

Yuri nods while doing his breathing exercises.

“Sit down while i gather everything. Nurse it’s time we have royal babies to help deliver to the world.”

The nurse nods.

“Come royal crown Prince Yuri let’s go help your mate.”

The alpha nods and stands up.

The two men and the woman hurries back to Victor.

“Prince Victor, how often is the pain coming?”

The omega ponders briefly. “About 15-10 minutes I think and my water has broken. It’s quite uncomfortable.”

Yuri looks at his husband with concern.

“I know you’re uncomfortable, but before we can even think to move i’ll need to examine you. Need to make sure it’s safe to move you, otherwise there’s a chance that you’ll give birth in the corridor outside.”

Victor shakes his head frantically. “No I don’t want that.”

The doctor quickly examines the omega.

“We can safely move you to the room next to this one. Nurse could you please make sure it’s ready? Yuri make sure your scent is in that room. It will make Victor more relaxed.”

“Nurse if I may, please open the doors to both rooms, I’ll carry my husband and no buts please. I think Vitya would prefer if I do it.”

Victor looks at his husband in complete awe. Never has he seen his alpha take command, but here he goes and surprises him yet again. It made his heartbeat rapidly and he fell in love yet again.

“Carry me solnyshko.”

“Your majesty the bed is ready for your husband.”

Smiling gently Yuri carries his husband with steady steps to a warm cozier bed.  
The alpha slowly lays his omega in the bed and puts a pillow behind his mates back.

A few minutes later the doctor arrives to check on Victor and Yuri.

The alpha helped his omega make a little nest made of his clothes and scent.  
Inside Vitya lays with a strained smile, happy that he gets to see the baby soon.

Nothing changes with the omega’s condition for several hours to come.

The alpha is whisked away on business and he sadly leaves his omega behind.

“No no don’t leave me now. I need you here.” The omega pouts sadly.

“Vitya, you know I got to be at this meeting. I do not want to leave you. But we’ve been waiting for hours and i’ll still be in the castle. I’m afraid if I miss this meeting, they will think less of me.”

The omega nods knowingly and slowly let’s goes of Yuri’s hand.

Crown prince Yuri had to attend to a formal audience from several different kingdoms.

The alpha sigs briefly as he sits and tries to listen. His thoughts drifts of to Victor, wanting nothing else but to be by his side.

“Doctor I think it’s time, it’s more and it’s closer. Please contact Yuri.”

“Excuse me your majesty, Prince Victor needs you to return by his side now.”

Voices rumble around in annoyance over the request.

“We are currently busy and as the next king we requires crown Prince Yuri to be present.” The king from a foreign country speaks up.

The doctor takes a deep breath.

“Excuse me your majesty let me rephrase that. The Crown Prince’s husband is about to give birth to their first born and he won’t take no for an answer.”

The King and Queen Katsuki smiles and quickly ends the meeting at their own convenience. Even the King who spoke up felt slightly ashamed for thinking the crown prince doesn’t take his duties serious.  
The crown prince nods and accepts the older man’s apology.

Yuri quickly heads to Victor to hold his hand. Half an hour later a little baby boy and girl has been born.

The alpha smiles with profound happiness. “Vitya you did well. May I go help with washing our babies?.”

The exhausted man chuckles briefly.

“Go ahead, just hurry back you three. Ah it feels like a dream to say three. We went from a family of two to four.”

Yuri gently handles their daughter while the doctor washes their son. The alpha watches and cleans their little girl.

After the twins wash and check up Yuri returns with their babies to Victor.

The omega smiles happily.

“Here’s our little angels Victor.” Yuri gently hands their girl to Vitya, as soon she can smell the scent of of her parent she yawns.

The little boy follows slowly as the omega takes the second baby. Until he's holding on baby in each arm.

Yuri smiles loving gently stroking the babies. “That looks cozy. Seeing you all lay there in our nest.”

Victor smiles deeply kissing the babies heads.

The news of the babies spreads among land and ocean. Vitya’s parents are amongst the first to hear.

The little babies birth are celebrated amongst the people with a festival.

A few weeks later there’s a lot of movements in the castle.  
Today is the twins baptism, soon they will receive their official names.

Family, friends and people of high ranks from faraway kingdoms all converged to Katsuki’s kingdom.

Everyone wants to celebrate the two little bundles of joy.

“Vitya would you look at that?”

The little girl yawns while her twin brother laughs.

“Such a cute laughter Yuri.”

The alpha smiles and hugs his happy omega.

“Look at the precious lives we conceived. They are like little star fishes lightning up our day.” Victor smiles deeply.

The twins were born with feet, the fins only appear while swimming.

Deep down in the water, the mermaids and merman instinctively learned with a push from their parents. Their lives depended on them to learn quickly, while on land they waited several months before or years in some cases.

The new parents can safely decide in their own pace, when their little twins feel ready.

“I believe my mother said I learned as soon I had been fed. But i’ve found some kind of paintings portraying my mother holding me. It must be different for land mermen.”  
The omega studies his husband waiting for an answer.

“I believe I was a year old, it’s the age when normal humans start walking. My mother has plenty of pictures of me starting to walk. I take it baby mermen and mermaids get tired quickly. I wished I could see you as a baby Vitya.”

“Yuri, I want to see yours.” Victor's eyes sparkle.

“Wait here i’ll go grab my photo album.” The alpha quickly leaves his little family.

“Did you two hear that? Daddy is going to show me his baby pictures. I bet he was so cute, i’m so excited.”

The alpha peers in. “Did they behave?”

“Little little angels dear husband.”

Vitya looks at his sleeping twins and goes awww.

“I see good, come sit down here.” Yuri pats on the sofa next to him.

“Here’s one with Mari and me. She used to dote on me a lot. My parents told me how happy she was to have a baby brother, though she wanted a sister at first. I’m not sure what happened but then she was by my side all the time. I guess being the only child of a king and queen was a bit to much for her.”

The omega nods in thought. Victor’s heart melts as Yuri changes pages full of photos of him.

“You were so adorable, our son looks like you.” Vitya picks up the album and looks at the photo and the little baby. The look alikeness is canning.

The alpha smiles.

“Our daughter looks like you, just a more feminine version.”

Suddenly tears run down the omegas face.

“Vitya? Why are you crying?”

“Because you see me as a man and not some worthless half man omega.”

Yuri wipes the tears from his husbands face.  
“If only I could show them. Well it’s enough that we both know. We’re a versatile couple after all. We are not like the standard omega and alpha couples.”

Victor nods in agreement. The couple compliment each other perfectly. Yuri made sure Victor stayed on the ground and the omega made sure his alpha opened up. They complemented each other perfectly and everyone believed Yuri would be a great king due to it.

Victoria wakes up crying and soone Kosuke joins her as well. The wailing calls their parents to them and soon they are happily in either one of their arms.

Yuri had insisted on naming the little girl Victoria, she were born very light haired close to the omega. Victor wanted to name the little girl Yuuri, but his alpha said no. 2 Yuri’s were enough, they didn’t need a 3rd one.

Even though Vitya’s cousin was renamed Yurio. His cousin had grumbled all day the first time he heard it and he still cast glances at his omega cousin. But as the youngest he had no choice but to just suck it up. So he just plain tried to ignore it.

Meanwhile at the kitchen table.

“Yurio you better start trying to enjoy these banquets, they will only increase the older you get. “

The young alpha stares at his aunt.

Elena simply smiles however the smile doesn’t quite reach her ice cold blue eyes.  
That’s when Yurio realises he’s in trouble.

“Yes queen, may I at least have Beka with me?”

Elena nods.

“He’s a good influence on you.”

While the others eat lunch the parents dresses their kids and head to King and Queen from the water kingdom.

Minami one of Yuri’s cousins from his mother's side has joined the festivities this time.  
His family mostly worked as a family guard.

As for a chance of the throne he was ranked quite far behind Yuri. But he always adored the alpha and were a big fan off him.

A couple of years later

The twins are up and running around.  
Grandma Hiroko pays attention closely.

“Come here, i’ve found the book.”

Victoria and Kosuke hurries back to their grandma.  
Kosuke sits down closely to the queen on her lap while Victoria sits next to her.

The older woman looks at her granddaughter who seems to be struggling.  
“Can you see the pictures Victoria? I’ll lower the book if you can’t.”  
The little girl pouts with her lips, sitting with her hair in ponytails.  
Blue eyes just like Victor with dark hair.  
“I can’t see grandma.” Tears running down her face.

Kosuke has brown eyes like Yuri but light hair like Victor. But both their little eyes sparkle.

Hiroko tilts the book slightly.

The book is about mermaids. The queen tells the story vividly. It’s about of how to mermen met each other and fell in love. The author of the book is Phichit Chulanont.  
He had written it for the twins second birthday, so that they also could understand how important their parents meeting was for everyone. Not just them.

The book was well loved, the pages where starting to come off. Yet the little twins refused to let anyone read from any other copy.

The book was well read all of the kingdom as well and as the twins godfather he spent a lot of his days in the castle.

Phitchit and his fiancee was to be married shortly as well. They had met thru Yuri at a royal banquet, after the marriage he’ll be known as a prince. Though he and his future husband can never become the ruler of his country. Perhaps one day their children can?

Mari belonged to a different kingdom as her husband’s Queen. Eventually they had another child a little baby boy names Shingo.

Yuri slowly eased himself into the role as the next monarch with Victor by his side.  
The couple eventually had triplets a few years after the birth of their twins.

Their kingdom prospered and the line was secured.

Yuri and Victor eventually took over as the new monarchs.

Yurio with the help of Otabek eventually takes over the Kingdom under the sea.

The two Yuri’s made their kingdoms stronger by working together. The animosity the younger  
alpha once had towards the older one grew to understanding and respect.

Eventually Yurio married Otabek and even they had a family eventually.

It was free for merman everywhere to choose where they wanted to live.  
Mermen prospered greatly.

All due to Yuri and Victor's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end for now, but i loved writing this au. So i may return to it who knows?
> 
> Happy New year!

**Author's Note:**

> Title will be changed later this evening, as it is a spoiler :D  
> Changed remember i usually write cannon, but this time due to the secret santa I ventured out of my depths.


End file.
